


Writing A New Future

by deansperrie



Series: The Curious Life of Samantha and Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Dean is still a male, Dean knocks Sam up, F/M, Fem!Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Genderswap, Implied Pregnancy, Implied Slash, Incest, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Still Incest, sam is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha discovers she's bleeding whilst using the bathroom. She thinks she's got her period, when in reality, she's just pregnant. </p><p>Oh, and Dean's the father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Writing A New Future

**Author's Note:**

> first genderswap. taking all my knowledge of pregnancy and childbirth from my own experiences.

"Dean! I'll be back! I gotta pee!" Samantha had yelled as she exited the Impala, Dean getting gas, leaning against the car

"Too much info Sammy," Dean had laughed, "I'll be here," 

Samantha walked her way towards the bathroom of the gas station, knife hidden in her boot, gun belted to the back of her jeans. She locks the door behind her after a quick look-around, before setting the gun on the dingy bathroom counter. She looks at her reflection, her long brown locks all tied up in a ponytail, an old trace of eyeliner and mascara on her eyes. She sighs, heading to the toilet, laying down some toilet paper on the gross looking seat. 

She unbuttons her jeans and pulls them to her ankles, sitting on the papered seat. She rests her elbows on her knees, staring around the bathroom, noting the obviously repainted walls. Either someone jizzed everywhere, or it's piss on the walls. She laughs to herself as she goes for the toilet paper, wrapping it around her fingers. After cleaning herself up, she removes her hand from her parts, only to notice the tinge of blood coating her hand and paper. 

She felt her heart momentarily stop, because she literally had no tampons on her. She groans, sticking some toilet paper in her underwear, hiking her jeans up and exiting the bathroom, going straight for the toiletry section. She grabs a box of tampons, along with some Midol, before she notices Dean checking out. She meets up with him, placing her purchases on the counter, Dean's eyebrow raising. 

She shrugs, leaving the gas station and getting situated in her seat of the Impala. They were on a case, apparently some babies were going missing from their homes, and they knew it had to do with a bloodsucker. They had already traveled about 20 hours, pit-stopping in some old town in Montana. Dean decided Sam needed to sleep, so he got them a hotel room. Her thoughts were interrupted when Dean opened his door, throwing the bag in the back.

"Tampons? I thought you weren't supposed to have that until two weeks from now?" Dean asks

"They come early sometimes. Little fucker," She sighs, "No sex for youuuu!" 

"Fuck off," Dean groans, but he's smiling. 

 

\----

 

"Any leads?" Samantha asks 

"Well, about 20 years ago, 17 babies went missing. Only 4 were found alive, the rest was bones and clothes." 

Samantha winced, "That's terrible," 

"Looks like we're dealing with a Lamashtu," Dean responds

"A what?" 

"She's a demon that likes to feast on infants and unborn children. Says she takes them while the parents are asleep and will kill them," 

"Weren't the babies taken at like the asscrack of night?" 

"Pretty much," 

"How many babies have been found alive?" 

"None of them," Dean sighs, his eyes flickering to Samantha, who looks like she's about to cry, "Sammy?" 

"All those babies. Those poor babies. Why would anyone want to hurt them?" Samantha whispered, imagining their screams, their cries, the stopping of their little hearts as they're helplessly killed. 

"It's demons, babe. They don't care what you are," 

"But humans kill babies too. They go after the most helpless things in the world," 

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked, staring right at her, almost through her. 

She sniffles, rubbing at her nose, "Hormones I guess." 

Dean nods, unsure. Samantha gets up, heading into the bathroom. Dean hears the shower turn on, leaning back in his chair. 

 

\-----

 

Sam wakes up at 3am to her bladder yelling at her. She sighs, trying to escape Dean's grasp, wiggling out of it. She stumbles her way through the dark room, the light of the bathroom almost blinding her. She groans, leaning against the bathroom counter to regain her vision. She looks down at her feet, only to gasp. 

She had blood dripping down one leg, a pool of it soaking through her underwear and the bottom of her shirt. She screams, knowing this isn't a period. This so isn't a period. 

She's dying. 

She runs back out into the hotel room, Dean sitting up in bed, eyes wide, "Sammy?"

"Dean, we have to get to the hospital. Something's wrong," 

Dean leans over to turn on the light, his eyes resting on Samantha's blood-soaked underwear and shirt. He jumps out of bed, scrambling to get on clothes, "Sam, what's going on?" 

"I don't know. I thought it was my period earlier, but it isn't. Dean, I'm dying," 

"No, no you're not dying." Dean says hastily, picking Samantha up in his arms, not minding the blood that smeared on his shirt. 

"Why is there so much blood?" Samantha sobs, curling into a ball in the back of the Impala as soon as Dean sets her down. 

"I don't know, baby I don't. But you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay," 

As Dean drives them to the hospital, Samantha is wracked with sobs, and she can literally feel the blood leaving her body. She feels lightheaded and scared, she's fucking terrified. If this was a period, she wouldn't have so much blood pouring out of her. She fears internal bleeding, or that she's cursed. 

Guess all Winchester women die someday. 

 

\----

"What's wrong with me?" Samantha demanded

"Well, there's no internal bleeding or hemorrhaging, so you aren't dying. But we need to do an ultrasound so we can be sure everything is all right," 

"There's no tearing?" Dean asked, remembering the pelvic they did in case Dean had ripped Samantha open. 

"None," He responded, "My ultrasound technician will be right in," 

"Jesus Christ, thank god," Dean sighs

"You're lucky your monster dick didn't tear me apart," Samantha responds, crossing her arms

"But you like him, he's your friend," Dean jokes

"Shut up," She laughs, the door opening, revealing a short woman with a black bob, wearing scrubs with Spongebob on them.

"My name is Olivia, and I'll be giving your ultrasound. I have some questions," She sits on the stool beside Samantha's bed, clipboard in hand

"Go ahead," 

"When did you last have intercourse?" She asks

"Monday," Samantha responds, feeling the tips of her ears get hot. 

"And your last period?" 

"The week of July 4th," 

"And have you been using protection?" 

"Yes," Well, sometimes.

"Alright, lift up your shirt," She orders, Samantha's eyes flickering to Dean, who's sitting beside her, shrugging

She hears the clicks of buttons, before a cold gel is squirted onto her stomach with no warning. She hisses, Olivia sending her an apologetic glance. Olivia picks up a wand, rubbing the gel around her smooth stomach, and Samantha swears she notices a little curve from her usual tight stomach. Olivia clicks a few buttons, pressing down in a specific spot, "Well, looks like everything's perfectly okay," 

"Then what are you pressin' on?" Dean asks, his eyes set on the screen

"Well, take a look at that little blob. What do you think that is?" She asks, her manicured finger on a dark grey spot

Samantha's heart stops, a gasp leaving her opening mouth. Tears form in her eyes as she realizes what's going on, "You don't mean?" 

"Congratulations, you're pregnant," 

"What?!" Dean demands, "How?" 

"You know how dumbass," Samantha snaps, "When is the conception date?" 

"Looks like just after July 11th. Which means you would've been ovulating, and from what I can see, protection failed," Olivia prints out a few pictures

"Can...can you tell anything?" 

"Gender wise, no. But I can play you the heartbeat," 

"Please," Dean whispered, and Samantha notices the tears in his eyes

She presses a button, and a fast thumping enters the room, "The faster one is your baby. Healthy as can be," 

"What caused the bleeding?"

"Well, since you reported no pain, it was normal. You adding in the tampon could've caused more bleeding."

"But the baby is okay? I didn't hurt it?" Samantha begs

"You didn't. Congratulations." She smiles, handing her pictures, "Just go to the front and check out whenever you need too," 

After Olivia leaves, Samantha wipes off the gel and sits up, pulling her shirt down. Her eyes never leave her stomach, her hand pressing down on the soft skin. Her head pops up as she hears Dean move, before his lips are on hers. She's crying, her hands moving up to hold his face, her thumb wiping away a tear. She pulls away, resting her head on his forehead, "I'm pregnant, Dean." 

"I know. What are we gonna do?" He responds

"I'm keeping it. I won't kill it." 

"I'd never ask you do that. But hunting..." 

"I'm done with it, you know I hated it anyways," 

"Dad won't be happy," 

"Dad will get over it," Samantha snaps, "This baby will be raised in a healthy manor." 

 

\----

When they get home, Samantha places an ultrasound in her wallet, Dean doing the same, "How we gonna tell Dad?" 

"Well, not like we kept us a secret," 

"I meant about the baby," 

"I wanna tell Bobby first," Samantha admits, "He'd take it better than Dad," 

"Good thing we're staying at his house next," Dean chuckles, his arms wrapping around Samantha, "We're gonna be parents," 

"Are you happy?" Samantha asks quietly

"Course I am." Dean says, rubbing at Sam's back, "We should get some sleep. We gotta leave by noon," 

"Noon? What happened to seven am?" Samantha asks, pulling back

"Change of plans," Dean smiles. 

In that moment, Sam knew everything was gonna be okay. 

 

\----

 

"One more push, baby, come on!" Dean pleads, noticing the decline in Samantha's strength

"Dean I can't. I can't." She sobs, squeezing at his hand weakly

"Come on, Sam, you can," Her dad then says at her left

"You're strong. Just one more push, and we get to meet our baby," Dean whispers, moving a piece of hair from Samantha's sweat-soaked face

Samantha groans as another contraction hits her, the pushing on her pelvis getting heavier. She bears down, letting out a wail as all the pressure on her explodes, screaming. She's sobbing as she bears down again, her pregnant belly pressing against her bent knees. Dean is squeezing her hand, whispering encouragement in her pierced ears. She falls back on the bed as the pressure escapes, feeling the baby slide right out. 

"It's a girl!" Olivia yells, placing the screaming baby on Samantha's chest, her sobs increasing as she sees her baby's little face, covered in blood and fluids. 

"A girl," Dean whispers, crying

"A granddaughter!" John smiles, running out of the room to announce her to their awaiting friends and family. 

"My baby," Samantha whispers, the nurses wrapping the screaming child in a blanket.

Samantha cradles her, bringing her close to her face. She's crying with her daughter, before she feels Dean's forehead on her shoulder. She kisses his head, "Finally, a family." 

"Have you decided on a name?" Dean whispers, his fingers tracing over their daughter's smooth cheek, her little lips opened as she whimpers

"Jesy Marie," Samantha responds, eyes meeting Dean's, "Jesy Marie Winchester," 

"Jesy," Dean breathes, "Hi there," He speaks to her, Jesy's eyes opening to reveal Dean's shade of green eyes. 

At last, the Winchester's were complete.


	2. Baby's First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Samantha's baby girl is now a bouncy 10 month old, and they're waiting for her first words.

"I can't believe she's already ten months," Samantha sighs, Jesy laying in between her bent legs, staring up at the ceiling

"Just feels like yesterday we were just bringing her home from the hospital," Dean responds, kissing Sam's shoulder

"Cas said she'll start to talk soon." Samantha states

"Probably just a few words here and there. Dad said it took me about ten months to be able to speak clearly, took you almost a year," Dean reaches out for Jesy's hand, her chubby fingers wrapping around his index

Samantha sits quietly, contemplating her next words, before she speaks, "You don't think it'll take longer for her...since her parents are siblings?" She whispers

Dean looks confused for a second, "Why would anything be wrong? Are you reading anti-incest articles again?" 

"I read an article saying family/family born babies might have cognitive issues growing up, unlike non-related parents children," Samantha sighs, pushing a lock of hair from her face

"Babe, you know that's a buncha bologna. Jesy's gonna be fine. She was babblin' at five months like other babies. She started to crawl like other babies. If there was something wrong with Jesy someone would've told us." Dean rubs her back, kissing the side of her head, "She's fine." 

Samantha lets out a dragged breath, nodding, "I'll make us lunch." She speaks, getting off the bed, laying a kiss on Jesy's forehead

She disappears from the room, and a few moments later Dean can hear cabinets opening, the flame of the stove turning on. Dean returns his eyes to his daughter, laughing to himself, "Think your momma is insane." He picks her up, blowing raspberries on her belly. Jesy squeals, kicking her chubby legs, "Soccer player much?" 

Dean lets Samantha sit on his hip, her hands clawing at his shirt as he takes them downstairs, placing her in her playpen as he goes into the kitchen. He finds Samantha resting against the counter, covering her face. He can hear her quiet whimpers, his heart breaking. He goes towards her and wraps his arms around her, Samantha clinging onto him. 

"Everything's gonna be okay. She's gonna be fine," Dean whispers

"It's not that. I'm scared," Samantha sniffles

"Scared of?" 

"What if someone finds out the truth? About me and you? What if they call CPS and they take Jesy from us, because we're siblings?" Samantha asks, looking up to meet Dean's eyes

"That won't happen. We've kept who we are under wraps, and nobody asked questions when we got married back in 2013," Dean laughs, kissing at her lips, "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you or Jess. We're okay, we're a family, that's what matters," 

Samantha nods, turning back to the stove. She removes a pot full of soup from the top, turning off the flames, "Lunch is ready," 

 

\----

 

After lunch, Samantha and Dean are cuddling with Jesy in their bedroom, Jesy laying between them. Dean has his eyes closed as Samantha watches Jesy, taking her appearance in like it was the first time she saw her.

Dean's eyes, her button nose, his pouty lips, her wavy brown hair, with a tinge of his blonde. She was beautiful, just like their mother, just like her father. 

Jesy looks up at Sam, noticing her tear-filled eyes. Jesy rolls over onto her stomach, getting to her knees wobbily. Jesy curls herself up on Samantha's chest, her head resting on the top of her right breast, just above the hunting tattoo. Jesy looks at Sam, letting out a little, "Mommy," 

Samantha freezes, and Dean opens his eyes. Dean sits up, staring at Jesy in disbelief, "Did she just?" 

"I think she did," Samantha responds quietly, lifting herself and Jesy up, "Can you say that again for mommy?" 

Jesy looks between her parents, a look of fear on her face. It's the same look Samantha wears sometimes. Jesy reaches out for Dean, "Daddy," 

"Oh my god," Dean speaks, not even caring his voice broke, giving away his starting tears, "You said daddy," 

Jesy then looks at Samantha, "Mommy," 

"Her first words," Samantha cries, picking Jesy up, Dean's arms going around both of them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jesy squeals happily, clapping

"She just said her first words!" Samantha says happily, kissing Jesy's cheek

"Told you everything was okay. Gotta give it time," Dean then kisses Samantha, resting his forehead on hers. 

And as always, Dean was right.

 

Idjit.


	3. All Hands on Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Samantha decide it's time for another child.

"Mommy!" Jesy had squealed, running in and going straight for her mom, who was lounging on the couch

"Hey sweetheart. How was school?" Samantha asks, picking up the six year old in her arms, resting her on her lap

"It was good! I made a new friend! His name is Adam!" She squees, digging in her backpack, pulling out a paper, "I drew this for you," She says, suddenly looking shy. 

Samantha takes the paper from her daughter's fingertips, her eyes laying on a drawing. She can see Dean and her, along with Jesy, Bobby, Cas, their house, and their cat. But Samantha noticed something off, "Who's that?" Sam asks

"That's my sissy or brother," Jesy responds

Samantha's eyes move up to Dean, who's standing in the doorway, a look of shock on his face, "But you don't have a sibling?" Sam starts

"I know," Jesy says, looking sad, "I want a baby sis, to dress up and play with." She looks at Dean, "Daddy, can I have a sissy?" 

"That's up to your mom," Dean sighs

Jesy looks at Samantha, pure sadness and hope on her adorable features, "Mommy?" 

"Maybe," Samantha smiles, but in her heart, she's afraid, yet happy. 

Jesy squeals, jumping off Sam's lap and rushing off to her room, the door staying open. Samantha sighs, resting her elbows on her knees. She feels the couch dip beside her, a hand moving to lay on her back. She leans into Dean's touch, sighing, "Are we even ready?" 

Dean shrugs, "I mean. Jesy is almost seven. And we have a roof over our heads, and we aren't in any danger," Dean looks at Sam, "Why not have another baby?" 

"I guess you're right. And honestly, I've kind of missed being pregnant. Feel empty," Samantha admits, "Guess we're gonna have to figure out a way to be able to try for a baby without being interrupted, like last time," Sam laughs at Dean's horror stricken face.

"I thought the door was locked come on!" Dean pleads, "I didn't know she'd come barging in!" 

"She saw your ass, get over it," Samantha laughs, "Come on, Jesy's bound to be doing homework. Quickie?" Samantha pulls her hand out, waiting for Dean to grab it. 

Dean's eyes light up, always up for sex. He grabs her hand, and Sam drags him upstairs into their room, where she pins him to the closed door. Sam kisses Dean, her fingers rubbing at Dean's growing bulge. He groans quietly, his head falling back on the door. His eyes squeeze closed, his hands groping at her breasts, Samantha moaning to herself. Dean hikes her legs up, her thighs wrapping around him as she is pushed against the door, Dean unbuckling his jeans and letting his cock free. 

Samantha feels fingers at her clit, a moan eliciting from her mouth. She bites her lip to contain the sounds as Dean slips a finger in, his index curling against her. She whimpers as she's worked, more fingers being added one by one. She's practically sobbing as he rubs at her g-spot, before the fingers are removed, a whine emitting from her lips from the emptiness. Dean smirks, "Got somethin' way better for you," 

She moans as his head is pushed in, head lolling back on the door. Her arms wrap around his neck, his hips touching hers. He rests for a second, letting her adjust, his lips meeting hers in a hungry kiss. She's trying her best to contain the moans as he starts to move, his head pressing right against her spot. She bites at his neck, leaving red marks along the tan skin. Dean is groaning, breathless whines, as he picks up his pace, trying to hurry his orgasm. 

Samantha squeezes her eyes shut, feeling a pit of warmth in her gut. She lets out a silent scream, her walls contracting around Dean, gasping for air. Dean comes not long after, Samantha feeling him fill her easily. She whimpers as he pulls out, putting himself back inside his jeans. He carries her to the bed, knowing her legs felt like jelly and she needed a nap. 

 

\----

 

"Oh my god," Samantha squeals, "It worked!" 

"You're pregnant?" Dean asks, popping his head 

"Yeah," She smiles, holding the test in her hands, "After three weeks man, finally," 

"We're gonna be parents again?" Dean asks as Samantha gets up, jumping into his arms.

"Yes," She whispers, tears filling her eyes as he kisses her, holding her up from her butt. 

"Jesy's gonna be so excited," 

And Jesy was excited. 

 

Nine months later, Dean and Samantha welcomed their second baby. 

A boy named Johnathon Bobby Winchester.


End file.
